Mortals meet Demigods
by Heatherstrike
Summary: When mortals meet the demigods. One-shot. Disclaimer: I dont own the PJO series. This used to be "Mortals Meets Gods", but I replaced everything but the plot. Enjoy!


**Hello! Willowsoar here (now Heatherstrike.) This is an updated version of "Mortals Meet Gods." I say updated because I pretty much replaced everything except for the plot. I corrected many errors along with grammar errors. Good reading! (Is that even a saying?)**

Percy walked through Goode humming his favorite song. It was a month that they had defeated Gaea and destroyed her. Percy had just gotten out of English which had been cut short because of a "special" assembly. In Goode, a special assembly could be announcing that they would be changing the lunch schedule from soft tacos to shelled tacos.

Personally, Percy was looking forward to it. Something in his gut told him it would be shocking and exciting.

Percy stopped in the auditorium doors searching the Goode crowd for his friends: Emma, Sam, Dhillon, and Lizzie (short for Elizabeth). Spotting them in the front next to the stage, he rushed forward and slid into the seats next to them.

"Hey, Perce. What's up?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much, just happy to get out of English. It's so boring having Mrs. Williams. You're so lucky to have my dad." Percy told them.

"Yeah. I wish you were with us. Your step-dad is so much fun. Too bad he's gone. We had this really boring sub that-" She was cut off as a voice boomed through the loud speakers.

"Good afternoon students. We have a very, important, life-changing discovery." Percy didn't like where this was going. "Goode High School has been informed by the mayor of New York City that Greek myths," thunder rumbled in the distance," are indeed real." The school immediately erupted into disaster. Students and teachers alike shouted questions, comments, and insults to and about the Greek Gods. Lightening flashed as a storm rolled in over New York City.

"SILENCE!" Mr. P roared. "Thank you. I have also been informed that there are also monsters out there, along with the gods' children. The thing that keeps normal humans from seeing it has been lifted. Now we must still-" A crash that sounded too close filled the auditorium and made everyone jump.

That 'crash' turned out to be a wall falling down. There were now monsters flooding through the opening. It was Kelli the empousa, with five or six other empousi. Everyone screamed and panicked while Percy uncapped Riptide.

"We've found you Percy Jackson," Kelli said in her creepy, weird voice. "Give yourself up now and these mortals won't get eaten." The whole of Goode High kept screaming.

"Shut up everyone! I need to listen to her stupid villain monologue." He turned to her. "So, finally did you come back from the depths of Tartarus?" Percy asked.

"No thanks to you!" She hissed.

"Well, if you didn't try to constantly to kill me, and other children of the gods, we might be able to talk over lunch. Of course, you would just try to kill me." He was trying to stall. Hopefully, they would be here early. If not, Percy would be the cheerleader's lunch.

"Stop stalling, demigod." Kelli, once again, hissed. A surprised gasp went up in the auditorium that Percy was a demigod.

Percy turned around, facing the crowd," Seriously?! Didn't the sword give it away? Or did you think that this crazy vampire donkey lady with flaming hair was randomly trying to kill me for a play?" She lunged, apparently not liking the fact that she was being called crazy.

"STOP!" Piper's charm speak filled the room. Everybody, including Kelli, stopped.

"Percy, why didn't you wait for us?" Frank asked, helping Percy up. Hazel was close behind.

"Sorry man. It was hard to stall when you take forever." Percy chuckled.

"It was Annabeth who was driving." Leo said.

"Wise girl!" He ran to stand next to Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! Ready to kick monster butt?" She said, just as Kelli was breaking away from Piper's spell.

"Totally!" He charged. He slashed at Kelli, with Annabeth at his side, and in a matter of minutes, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy had killed every single empousi.

"Nice job, guys." The Seven were now walking to the broken wall when several faculty and students blocked the exit.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mr. P shouted.

"You're filthy demigod scum. You can't be around normal humans." Another teacher shouted.

"You dare stop the son of Hephaestus?" Leo demanded.

"Sure nerd." Some bullies came out of the crowd and pushed Leo against a wall.

"Hey! You can't do that to Team Leo!" Leo objected. He lit himself on fire.

"Nobody does that to Team Leo!" Jason flew over to the bullies, carrying Piper in his arms.

"That's right!" Hazel and Frank walked over and stood next to him. Gems were popping up all over.

"You shouldn't have messed with Team Leo!" Percy and Annabeth rode over on a big wave, using the schools water supply.

"Seaweed Brain, you're so dramatic," Annabeth said and rolled her eyes as the water dispersed.

"Who are you people?" A mortal asked. Percy suspected it was one of his friends.

"I'm Leo McShizzle, head of the awesome Team Leo. Feel free to get an autograph." Piper elbowed him. "Fine, fine. I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, God of the Forge."

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Beauty."

"You sure look like it!" A boy called out.

"You! Go give a wedgie to yourself." She told him, and the people around him had an unfortunate sight to see.

"I'm Jason Grace. Son of Zeus, Greek God of the Sky, and Piper's boyfriend."

Frank stepped up awkwardly,"Hi. I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, the Roman God of War."

"Hello. I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. He's the Roman God of the Underworld."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"Finally, I'm Percy Jackson. Most of you know me. Anyways, I'm the son Poseidon, who's the Greek God of the Oceans, and pretty much anything made if water. Oh, and, anybody who has questions and won't try to kill us meet us outside. That means you Sam, Dhillon, Lizzie, and Emma!" Percy shouted into the crowd, and ran outside. The other demigods followed.

"Percy, have you forgotten that our weapons won't work on mortals?" Frank asked.

"THEY don't know that." Percy smirked.

"Finally!" Leo said as Percy's friends came out of the high school.

"Sup Perce!" Emma said.

"So...you're a demigod." Dhillon brought up.

"Yep." He said.

"Awesome! It must be awesome being the son of the gods! Besides fighting monsters, I mean." Lizzie said. Everyone laughed.

"And you don't mind that?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope. But who are you? Besides Annabeth and daughter of Athena?" Sam questioned.

"Oh! I'm Percy's girlfriend." She blushed.

"So Percy really does have a girlfriend." Emma said.

"Can you introduce us?" Piper asked Percy.

"I guess." He shrugged. "Seven, mortal friends. Mortal friends, the Seven."

"More detailed please." Hazel said jokingly.

"Fine. This is Emma, and that is Dhillon, Lizzie, and Sam." Percy explained.

"What do you mean by ' the Seven?'" Lizzie asked.

"How 'bout we explain that over pizza?" Jason offered.

"Sure!" Everybody agreed. Percy and his friends walked to the closest pizza parlor just as Zeus's storm was receding, and the day's events were set in stone.


End file.
